


Christmas Present

by kisala10



Series: A Package [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, F/M, Nekoma, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: "Kuroo, this isn't funny anymore. If this package contains the same as from that time, I'm going to-" you were interrupted by Kuroo who pulled his foot back and the door was slammed shut by your weight. You were thrown off your balance but you instantly steadied it again and you opened the door, stepping outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It actually ended up being more of a simple reader-insert than a Kenma x Reader fanfiction, haha...  
> But I still hope that you enjoy it! And merry Christmas to everyone °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

It was Christmas Eve and you were spending your time alone in your warm room with your laptop and a big blanket which was wrapped around you. Your parents were visiting old friends while you decided to stay at home. They said that they would be back in the evening. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

You preferred to stay in your blanket but the visitor seemed to be impatient because they didn’t take their finger off the doorbell. The noise resounded in your home which started to annoy you. You unwrapped yourself and you stood up from your bed, searching for your slippers. As soon as you found them and put them on, you exited your room, walking to the entrance hall.

It was colder here, so you folded your arms, pressing them close to your body. You drew near the door and you looked through the peephole to see the person who was disturbing you. You saw black and messy hair which covered the left part of the face. It was Kuroo.

You took a step back and you pushed the door handle down, swinging the door open. At the very same moment, Kuroo gave you a smile. You returned a smile and you inconspicuously scanned him from the top to the bottom as well as his surrounding, looking for anything suspicious.

He wore a grey coat with black pants and black leather boots. You noticed a big wrapped package on the ground in the corner of your eyes which was close to the wall of your home. You had a feeling of déjà vu. The package triggered memories from a year ago which weren’t great to you and a certain other person related to this.

"Hello, dear manager and merry Christmas! This is your-" you interrupted him by swinging the door shut. But Kuroo had fast reflexes and he managed to place a foot in between the door frame and the door. You put your weight against the door to keep Kuroo outside.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're at the wrong address," you said in an irritated voice as you smiled, still trying to shut the door. Kuroo was pushing his weight against the door as well to stop you from crushing his foot. The door was trembling from the constant pushing from both sides.

He replied with a smile as well: "Dear customer, I am sure that I did not make a mistake. I have never made a mistake, regarding this issue. It seems that you are the one who is causing the problem. Now please, let me inside, so I can set this package in your entrance hall to solve this problem."

"So, what if I don't want it?" you asked in an arrogant tone, provoking him. You still refused to give up and release your weight from the door, nor did Kuroo. You were both too stubborn to back down now.

"I apologize but that is not an option. We, your team members, have made this just for you. As our manager, you have to take the responsibility and accept it," he answered as calmly as possible. But you knew that he was speaking in an undertone of annoyance.

Suddenly you heard a muffled voice, shouting the captain’s name. It was coming from the package. You slowly shifted your weight as Kuroo did the same. The door stopped trembling as much.

"Kuroo, this isn't funny anymore. If this package contains the same as from that time, I'm going to-" you were interrupted by Kuroo who pulled his foot back and the door was slammed shut by your weight. You were thrown off your balance but you instantly steadied it again and you opened the door, stepping outside.

You held on to the door frame as you saw Kuroo, escaping. "Hey, stop! I know that you can still hear me! Kuroo, I'm being serious if you- You can’t just keep running away!! KUROO, GET BACK HERE!!"

You were filled with rage. Something similar happened in the past. It actually happened exactly a year ago. Kuroo stood in front of your door with a big package. You let him inside because you were confused over what he had brought for you. He said that it was a special gift from him and the others. It was a mistake to invite him inside with the wrapped cardboard box.

You already set one of your feet inside because your body was starting to feel cold. But you needed to transport this package inside. You heard the muffled voice again but you couldn't make out what he said. You took off one of your slippers and you inserted it in between the door and the door frame, so you wouldn’t get locked out. Then you went closer towards the wrapped cardboard box, kneeling down and asking him to repeat what he said. 

"It's really cold, please help me get out of here..." he repeated discouraged. You sighed and you stood up, walking to the other side of the package to push it inside. You were going to have a very nice and long conversation with Kuroo and the rest of the team. It was not okay to force a person inside, twice in a row. It was not alright to even think of doing this and carry out this idea.

Once the package was inside, you put your slipper back on again and you closed the door. Your body had cooled down from the cold and you were starting to shiver. You placed your hands underneath your arm pits, trying to warm them up. Then you approached the big wrapped box again. The gift wrap was red and a pattern of reindeers was printed on it. You also noticed that there were holes at the top. At least they let him breathe.

“Kenma, I’m going to get a penknife. So, I’ll be right back,” you said loud enough for him to hear. You didn’t receive a response from him but you were sure that he had understood you. You still couldn’t believe that your teammates were pulling this prank this year again. Last year, during the same time, they put Kenma in a wrapped package and he was the “present” for you.

Back then, you weren’t friends yet, so it was awkward for both of you to deal with this situation. But your parents were at home and they heartwarmingly welcomed him, inviting him over for dinner. You didn’t talk much during the meal but afterwards, you apologized to him that the team dragged him in and that it was most likely Kuroo’s idea. He also apologized for his childhood friend’s behavior and you ended up getting closer to each other, bounding together by talking over Kuroo.

You found a penknife in one of the drawers in the kitchen and you walked back to the entrance hall. You bent down and you carefully tried to only cut into the gift wrap. Then you ripped it off, revealing the cardboard box with the label “Fragile”. The package itself was sealed with transparent cellotape.

“I’m going to make a few cuts into the cardboard. I’m going to be careful, so that nothing happens to you,” you announced to him before cutting into the tape at the two sides. You moved on to the top and you only let the tip carve into the cellotape. Then you proceeded to open the top sides with force.

You folded the carton pieces down, revealing a blond-haired boy with cat-shaped eyes, looking up to you. He wore a red ribbon in his hair and he was surrounded by colorful confetti which was also sticking to his clothes and his skin. He wore a red hoodie and black sweatpants. You also noticed that he had a hand-held game console. Your teammates had abducted him when he was still at home.

You offered Kenma a hand and he willingly took it, holding his console in his other hand. He was standing in the box now, trying to remove all of the confetti before stepping out. But it was nearly impossible to get them all off. Some of the pieces were persistently sticking to his clothes. You told him that it would be better to go out of the box first and he listened to you. He dragged a pile with him and he apologized for it.

You assured him that it was fine and you helped him to get rid of the snippets and you removed the ribbon. Then you searched for the vacuum cleaner to clean up this mess before your parents were back home again. Kenma silently stood next to you, staring at the floor. You turned the vacuum cleaner off, speaking up to Kenma. “You can sit on the couch if you want to. You don’t have to stand in the middle of the hallway.”

He nodded, heading towards the living room. You vacuumed the rest of the confetti and then you returned the vacuum cleaner in the cabinet where you found it. You set the cardboard box aside, deciding to deal with this later. You walked to the living room where Kenma sat still on the couch, staring absent-mindedly at the coffee table.

You went around the furniture and you sat down on the arm chair. You both just sat there in silence for a moment, unknowing of what to say. The events of the past were repeating. You decided to break the ice exactly the same way you did last year. “I apologize for the team and their stupid idea which they somehow managed to accomplish this year too. And I can’t believe that Kuroo was the one who brought you here again…”

“No, I’m also a part of the team, so I need to apologize in their stead… And I’m sorry about Kuroo too,” Kenma answered. His usually relaxed face was frowning. He was probably tired and he wanted to spend a peaceful Christmas at home, involving gaming. But those plans were hindered. You also wished for a peaceful Christmas but it was impossible to have one with these troublemakers around.

Then you started chuckling when you realized that your conversation began exactly like last year. Kenma looked at you, confused over the fact that you were expressing amusement in this situation.

“It’s just that the same events are happening like last Christmas. Last year, I planned to celebrate the holiday with my parents and then Kuroo just marched in and set the package inside. I ended up celebrating it with you and the exact same thing is happening again,” you explained, trying to clear up the confusion.

“But we were only club members at that time. Wasn’t it strange for you to celebrate Christmas with a person you rarely talked to?” he quietly responded with a question. It was true that you felt awkward that your parents suddenly decided to invite him over for dinner. But they were in friendly terms with Kuroo, his childhood friend because you were friends with him since you both were first-years. The same-aged boy visited your home a few times and they knew he was a good person and that he always had good intentions. That was the reason why they wanted Kenma to stay.

“I felt uneasy at first because we didn’t know each other that well. I was surprised that my parents even made that suggestion,” you replied, thinking about the past experience and the feelings and thoughts that you related with it. You were unconsciously gazing at the coffee table as you talked. Then you turned your head towards Kenma, smiling at him. “But now, I’m glad that they invited you to stay. I’m glad that I had the chance to get closer to you.”

The blond-haired boy slowly lowered his head, fixing his hair and thus covering a part of his face as he muttered the words “I see”. His face seemed to be emotionless and he spoke in a monotone voice but you were able to read his expressions now. Back then, you thought that he was cold and distant towards you. He was always clinging to Kuroo. But that wasn’t true. He was simply shy like right now.

“Hey, Kenma. I bought the game which you recommended to me. Do you want to play it right now?” you invited him to spend some time with you before heading home. He looked at you, nodding and smiling slightly. He did not move his facial muscles much but you could tell that he was excited about it. He had a big interest in games, so you knew that you could always start a conversation by broaching that topic.

At the end, you played the game until your parents were back home again. They invited Kenma to eat dinner with you and your family again. He politely refused at first. But when he received a text from Kuroo which said “I told your parents that you’re spending time with your girlfriend”, his face turned red and he ended up accepting your parents’ offer.

Of course, you did not actually know the content of the message which is why you were surprised by his suddenly flushed face. He kept that text to himself. But he was going to tell you someday. That day was going to come sooner than you would have thought.

But for now, you spent time with your family and Kenma. The mood was merrier than it was last year. You didn’t feel awkward or restricted. You could talk freely, expressing your joy. Kenma didn’t talk much but that was simply the kind of person he was. This Christmas ended up being more fun than you had anticipated. It might be a selfish thought but you hoped that you could spend your next Christmas with Kenma again.


End file.
